


Bad Romance and Bad Things - предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прописная истина - тот, кто командует в жизни - на самом деле не прочь быть ведомым - была не для Дженсена Росса Эклза. Контроль – даже скрытый и неявный - это был не просто фетиш, это был образ жизни. Ведь быть неженатым топ-менеджером самой главной строительной компании Майами даже в 2011 году очень непросто, если ты не умеешь контролировать не только своих подчиненных, но и свою личную жизнь.</p><p>Но давление нельзя сдерживать бесконечно. И Сэнди как-то после рождественского «корпоратива» дала своему шефу визитку закрытого клуба «Blue orchid», со своими рекомендациями. И пожеланиями: «Сходите, мистер Эклз, это может быть забавно». </p><p>И, конечно, он позвонил. И провел незабываемую ночь с субботы на воскресенье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance and Bad Things - предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana aka Jules](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dana+aka+Jules).



**Дженсен**

Прописная истина - тот, кто командует в жизни - на самом деле не прочь быть ведомым - была не для Дженсена Росса Эклза. Контроль – даже скрытый и неявный - это был не просто фетиш, это был образ жизни. Ведь быть неженатым топ-менеджером самой главной строительной компании Майами даже в 2011 году очень непросто, если ты не умеешь контролировать не только своих подчиненных, но и свою личную жизнь.

Его личный ассистент и правая рука - Сэнди Мак-Кой - обладала всеми достоинствами прекрасно образованной и привлекательной уроженки Бостона. Дженсен бы «женат на работе». А Сэнди хотела бы познакомиться с «Тринадцатой». Они были идеальным партнерским тандемом. Ничего личного, только - бизнес. 

Но давление нельзя сдерживать бесконечно. И Сэнди как-то после рождественского «корпоратива» дала своему шефу визитку закрытого клуба «Blue orchid», со своими рекомендациями. И пожеланиями: «Сходите, мистер Эклз, это может быть забавно». 

Дженсен фыркнул, но коктейли, мартини и что там еще он пил удержали его от очередной воспитательной речи - он просто заснул, когда проснулся, то под щекой у него лежала карточка.  
Нежно-бирюзового цвета:  
 _«Тиффани? Я собираюсь обручиться?»,- сонно удивился мистер Эклз, но надпись гласила: «Blue orchid - club for your kink »._

И, конечно, он позвонил. И провел незабываемую ночь с субботы на воскресенье.

**Джаред**

Джаред Тристан Падалеки с тоской посмотрел на очередную «мисс Максим», лежащую на его постели размера «кингсайз»- во сне ее лицо казалось уже не кукольным, а каким-то шаржем на Джоли: силиконовые губы и замученное диетами и подтяжками лицо.

«Ну почему подрядчики так уныло предсказуемы в своих попытках подкупа и почему меня это вообще не трогает, никак? Неужели старость подступает? Или нефть в океане так действует на либидо?»- дайджест мрачных причин неинтереса к девушке из «эскорта» пронесся перед Падалеки - главным контролером подрядчиков в Майами, пока он по-солдатски быстро (хоть бы эта Дани не проснулась) принимал душ. 

Этот дайджест можно было давно заменить одной-единственной причиной: «ты точно по мальчикам, друг мой», как сказал в порыве пьяной откровенности (на своей потом аннулированной свадьбе) друг детства – Чад. Джаред тогда взбесился и разбил стеклянный столик - осколки из руки вытаскивали пинцетом два часа. 

Но теперь после полугода безумной гонки под девизом: «Я натурал-экстремист – бойтесь меня, девушки!», которая почти во всех случаях (исключения были, когда кто-то из участников просто засыпал от принятого со скоростью звука алкоголя) заканчивалась мысленной цитатой из «Секретарши»: «Что и это все?», Джаред был готов, наконец, пойти в тот клуб, куда ему предлагал сходить Чад. «Анонимность гарантирована, как и фейс-контроль, там вступительный взнос - полсотни штук, так что компания будет - зашибись!»

**Встреча**

  
Атмосфера клуба - адская смесь из обстановки дорогой гостиницы, приглушенного света, доносящейся словно из-под земли музыки и толпы незнакомцев в масках. 

Все, у кого одежда в голубых тонах – штатные работники, все остальные - гости, новичков можно было отличить по неоновому браслету. Дженсена порадовала эта почти военная четкость, но совершенно разочаровал контингент. 

Его не интересовала пародия на женщин, его привлекало что-то мощное, горячее и необузданное (мустанг-иноходец, например), а потенциальный партнер, конечно, не должен был напоминать терминатора, но, желательно, выше его ростом, все остальные требования Дженсен решил придумать на месте. 

Для остроты ощущений. И элемента непредсказуемости. И страшно об этом пожалел уже через 15 минут в клубе. 

Выбирать было не из чего, точнее – контингент был разный, но все было не то. Не тот запах, не такой тембр голоса, не тот рост, наконец! 

И почему все «бой-тойс» решили его атаковать? Ну не тащится он от разницы в росте. Не нужны ему кошечки и болонки.  
Охотнику нужна настоящая дичь. Гризли, например.  


И какая усмешка фортуны – мысль материализовалась. Ему на ногу наступил настоящий Конан-варвар, а пока:  
 _-Черт, йети, смотри, куда идешь!_

Но йети решил добить его, окончательно запутавшись в ногах и завалившись вместе с Дженсеном на диванчик, который жалобно скрипнул от двойного веса. 

Тут же появился распорядитель, который буквально читал мысли (Дженсена, по крайне мере) - в руках у него был ключ от «кабинета тет-а-тет». Куда мистер Эклз и потащил свою слегка упирающуюся и ошарашенную напором добычу.  
Главное - идти было недалеко, а там их уже ждала гостеприимная кровать «два на два» (распродажа мебели для молодоженов). 

Джаред онемел и не сопротивлялся по двум причинам – ему понравился мистер Охотник, насколько можно было это оценить за те тридцать секунд близкого контакта на козетке, и он просто не знал, что сказать. Тем более, господин Сексуальный голос, знал свое дело, и Джаред решил просто «расслабиться и получить удовольствие». Какая самонадеянность! 

Его ударило молнией от поцелуя, простого поцелуя в шею. Ну, хорошо - не очень простого и не совсем поцелуя. Язык на яремной вене – жадный, изучающий и беспощадный - повел мокрую раскаленную черту и нажал на спусковой крючок, а большие пальцы, бесстыдно кружащие подушечками по соскам, довершили начатое. 

Падалеки превратился в желе, шоколадную глазурь, тающую от хриплого шепота:

_«Это только начало, я думаю, от этого предложения ты не сможешь отказаться, правда?»_

Падалеки попытался восстановить дыхание и еще раз мысленно согласился с Чадом и прочими знатоками-теоретиками – он чувствовал себя буквально как героиня Бертрис Смолл при встрече с «мужчиной ее жизни». 

Одна из его бесчисленных подружек была истинной фанаткой этой «дамы с фантазией». Джареду нужно было как-то заснуть после очередной беспощадной попойки, ни во что не перешедшей, несмотря на титанические усилия хозяйки вечера добиться интима. Она выпила половину коктейлей и просто заснула на своих персиковых покрывалах, а Джаред ушел из спальни от греха подальше - в гостиную, где обнаружил тонну разноцветных покетбуков с полураздетыми красотками на обложках, снабженных золотыми вытисненными буквами. 

Страдалиц страсти и любви куда-то тащили, целовали или обнимали за корсетную талию корсары, герцоги и прочие настоящие мачо (по версии старушки Бертрис). 

Заснуть так и не удалось, и ему тоже вдруг до дрожи захотелось услышать такой голос, от которого все «плавится внутри и пропадает дар речи».

Дженсен только начал расстегивать рубашку на своем молчаливом (эротические стоны - это не разговор) гризли – йети - «черт возьми - какое тело!», как внезапно погас свет и зазвенела тревожная сигнализация, а селектор сообщил: 

__  
«Надвигается шторм! Срочная эвакуация!»

Дальнейшие слова заглушил треск падающего дерева или еще чего-то…  
Больше Дженсен ничего не помнил.

**Интерлюдия**

Дженсену пришлось провести в больнице 2 месяца. И только сложный перелом ноги на вытяжке и операция на глазах уберегли руководство незадачливого клуба, пострадавшего от шторма, от мучительной и медленной финансовой смерти от иска мистера Эклза:

_\- А где документация на постройку? Смыло в океан?! Видимо, вместе с головой?! А кто этот сарай строил? Не помните? А кто постройку принимал? Кажется, Падалеки? Что это еще за фокусы? Что это за дурацкая фамилия? Или это псевдоним для халтурщиков? Ладно, не тряситесь, подожду еще неделю и сам разберусь!_

 

Владелица клуба - мисс Гэмбл – уже в течение месяца безуспешно предлагала мировую, но даже она, прожженная и циничная «золотоискательница», а другие и не владеют успешными клубами в Майами, не знала истинных мотивов «Мистера Нет». 

Ему нужен был его Приз. Но документацию, если верить хозяйке-интриганке, «смыло в океан», а заняться поисками он пока не мог физически - завтра истекал срок запрета на компьютер и чтение. 

По его приказу Сенди на завтра назначила встречу с «этим идиотом Падалеки» - что это за цирковая фамилия? И он даже не хотел знать, кто он такой и как выглядит - известно, что контролерами нормальные люди не становятся, но сначала дело, а потом поиски «высокого незнакомца»!

**Интерлюдия-2**

Джаред с тоской посмотрел на очередную разгромную статью о своей разгульной жизни в местной желтой прессе. Журналисты не скупились на броские заголовки и фото крупным планом на первых страницах:

**«Джаред Падалеки - это мужская версия Перис Хилтон! Скандальные фото из спа-салона: мистер Падалеки недоволен сахарной эпиляцией и отказывается платить!!!»**

**«Безумный прыжок: Адреналиновое безумие мистера Падалеки – интервью с пилотом вертолета и тренером по прыжкам с парашютом»;**

**«Стриптиз и караоке от Падалеки на благотворительном обеде Строительного фонда Майами – рассказ очевидцев»;**

**«Падалеки - брат Абрамовича? Обзор «горячей десятки» яхт и вилл Майами»;**

**«АНОНС: Аукцион холостяков Майами к Дню Святого Валентина в пользу пострадавших от урагана»…  
**  
Он что газет не читает? Сколько можно держать паузу. И терзать его эротическими фантазиями и снами.

Джаред даже согласился приходить на все переговоры, приемы и прочие тусовки, где, была хоть малейшая возможность услышать Тот Самый Голос (в обмен папа закрывал глаза на его газетные самопрезентации). Только дочка последней мачехи, Женевьев, ехидно комментировала происходящее с Падалеки:

_  
\- Застоялся конь в конюшне - жениться пора!_

И многозначительно поправляла несуществующее декольте нулевого размера, покачивая черной лаковой танкеткой.

И еще эта встреча завтра с неприятным типом из строительного управления («Самая неприятная заноза в заднице во всем Майами, поверь мне, я бы лучше женился на Женевьев», - при этих словах Джеф мучительно закашлялся и облился кофе, поэтому подробностей о «занозе» Джаред не получил). 

Перед этим дурацким Аукционом. А все безумные идеи Чада - как найти иголку в стоге сена – читай, как найти человека, которого ты даже и не видел, а только слышал!

**Расплата**

Утро 13 февраля было сумрачным. И полностью соответствовало настроению Дженсена – у него полночи ныла нога, а потом приснился эротический кошмар с участием мисс Гембл в леопардовом бикини. 

Тут он вспомнил, что теперь может и читать, и сидеть перед ноутбуком, чем и занялся в ожидании «этого типа с цирковой фамилии». 

А Джаред в это время пытался одеться «скромно и прилично», но потом разозлился (Да, кто он такой, этот Эклз, чтобы я добровольно уродовался в черном костюме!) и надел любимый светлый костюм от Армани, который подчеркивал не только загар (только вампиры не загорают в Майами!). 

Он был «счастливым» - именно в нем был Джаред в ту ночь урагана, когда падение балки посредине кровати разрушило такой многообещающий вечер… Да и еще он сохранил, непонятно зачем, голубой клубный браслет - как раз в пару к светло-голубой рубашке. И к корвету. 

Эклз смирился (на ближайшие 4о минут) с тем, что инет - это не панацея и, скорее всего, придется «искать концы», «поднимать связи», чтобы найти этого двухметрового «Бемби». Судя по его бурной реакции всего лишь после 10 минут общения, он вообще был «табула раса» или «концепт мечты Дженсена Эклза»? 

И провайдер, кстати, второй на очереди после этого Пада-как его для нагоняя- страницы не открываются, лезет какая-то реклама, сигнал селектора отвлек его не только от психологического накручивания (Он у меня узнает, как халтуру принимать) и нерадостных мыслей (черт возьми, как его найти, этого йети - дать объявление в Интернете?), но и от наконец возродившегося Интернета, заполнившего 21-дюймовый монитор крупными планами Джареда в стиле "ню":

__  
\- Мистер Эклз, к Вам мистер Падалеки - по поводу «ураганного» иска!

_\- Спасибо, Сэнди, пусть заходит!_

Дженсен надел темные очки (врач не врал насчет утомляемости зрения от компьютера) и придал лицу самое суровое выражение в духе «Грязного Гарри» - посмотрим, что скажет циркач в свое оправдание после пяти минут прессовки по «методу Дженсена Эклза», и можно вернуться к «баранам», то есть провайдеру и «поискам Бэмби».  
Джаред глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь кабинета, стараясь не покраснеть еще больше: секретарша Эклза как раз зашла на новостной сайт, буквально пестревший от его фамилии и последних фото «почти ню». 

В кабинете был полумрак, а хозяин, как в шпионском фильме, был в черных очках. Закрывая дверь, Джаред внезапно зацепился браслетом за дверную ручку, попытался его отцепить, чуть не сломал хлипкую конструкцию и окончательно прикрутил себя браслетом к двери (а говорили - Италия, Италия! Какая там Италия - китайский фейк, однозначно!). 

И от неловкой ситуации просто потерял дар речи. И вообще все потерял, когда молчаливый хозяин, слегка прихрамывая, пришел к нему на помощь и ворчливо произнес: 

_-Недаром, мистер Падалеки, мне показалось, что Вы работает в цирке. Видимо, сегодняшняя Ваша работа - это предложение, от которого Вы не смогли отказаться!_

И тут Дженсен, чертыхаясь под нос, снял очки, в которых ничего не было видно – в руках у него был браслет из того злополучного клуба! Был лишь один способ получить правильный ответ – поцелуй. И проверка превзошла все ожидания. 

**Проверка**

_Два часа спустя - в «тайнике» Дженсена. Помимо кровати «кингсайз», эротической коллекции, включения света «по хлопку», шкуры белого медведя на полу, душа и плазмы на полстены, там даже есть личный лифт, который спускается на парковку._

_Джаред, совершенно довольный жизнью и судьбой, и предельно уставший от марафона, устроенного Дженсеном, растянулся на простынях. У Дженсена будто открылось второе дыхание – он будто хотел стереть поцелуями и легкими укусами два беспросветных месяца больницы и мысленных поисков «высокого незнакомца»:_ ****

_\- Так ты устроил весь этот балаган для газет, чтобы я догадался, что это ты был в клубе? Джаред, мне кажется, что тебе максимум тринадцать - чувствую себя как Гумберт Гумберт, только для Лолиты ты слегка переросток._

_\- Я думал, что меня трудно с кем-то перепутать… Особенно, если прыгну с парашюта в шортах! Ой, сделай так еще раз! О-о-о-вау-не останавливайся-я-сейчас-умру! А нас точно никто не услышит?_

_\- И не увидит, и не надейся - я страшный ревнивец и собственник! Но кто же мог подумать, что я ничего не видел и не читал? Какая досада! Или ты хотел еще с кем-нибудь познакомиться? Негодный мальчишка! Я прав? Джаред, скажи мне правду или тебе не поздоровится! Черт! Нога!!_

_\- Дженсен, ляг - я тебе сделаю массаж!_

_\- Боже, контролер- массажист, это почти готовый порно фильм..._

_\- Мистер Эклз, мне придется применить силу или Вы все-таки дадите сделать мою работу?_

  
\- Джаред перекатился на бок и стал осторожно щекотать Эклза чуть ниже ребер. А потом просто потянул его на себя…

Дженсен попытался вырваться, но судорга - плохой помощник:

_-Ах, ты паршивец! Перестань щекотаться!_

_-Мистер Эклз, немного терпения или мне придется пойти на крайние меры,_

\- Джаред неуловимым движением переместился на край кровати и поднял с пола наручники…

__  
\- Да уж, выбор у меня небольшой – или орать от боли, или сдаться на милость сумасшедшего доктора Падалеки!

_\- А вы прямо схватываете все на лету, мистер Непоседа, но все равно я лучше перестрахуюсь,-_

металлический щелчок подтвердил серьезность намерений «доктора». 

Джаред уверенно (тренировки для прыжков с парашютом не прошли даром) отскочил в сторону и, не обращая внимания на возмущенные возгласы Дженсена (точнее вздохи, ведь тяжело кричать с шелковым галстуком во рту), решил изучить обстановку (ведь, оказывается, у Джареда был План).

В углу он увидел черный шкафчик с пагодами и китайчатами из перламутра и золотой крошки. Его мачеха купила на аукционе точно такой же и страшно возмущалась, что парный шкафчик так и не дошел до торгов - у нее, видите ли, украшения уже не помещаются (а, вот интересно, что там хранит Дженсен): реальность превзошла все ожидания - это был склад эротических игрушек, но они даже не были распакованы.

Джаред освободил Дженсена от изрядно изжеванного галстука (чувствую, что завтра придется мне ходить с шарфиком на шее) и получил ответ на еще незаданный вопрос:

_\- Это моя тайная комната для эротических фантазий, но вот не на ком было пока потренироваться и, видимо, сегодня до этого и не дойдет… -_

лицо Дженсена снова искривила гримаса боли – мышцы ноги опять запротестовали.

Джаред схватил первый попавшийся под руку пузырек и попытался сделать массаж, но вместо благодарности получил здоровой ногой в бок и фирменное рычание от «мистера Эклза»:

_\- Прочитай, что там написано!_

_\- Смазка… С запахом … с запахом апельсина._

_\- И чем она поможет ноге?_

_\- О, доктор Падалеки знает - как отвлечь вашу ногу, мистер Эклз! -_

Джаред оседлал Дженсена, одновременно закрывая рот хищным поцелуем (Джаред, а ты точно не вампир?), блокируя ноги, а руками проводя диверсию «Апельсин». 

Через минуту в комнате пахло каким- то разогретым фрешем, но прерывистые стоны Дженсена, до «тайной комнаты» дорвались апельсиновые пальцы «доктора Падалеки» вытеснили из сознания Джареда вообще все. 

Особенно, когда он освободил руки Дженсена из металлического плена, и на шее и спине ощутил, какого тигра он пытается приручить. 

Его просто как кипятком облило - план планом, а «вторая база» как-то вылетела под напором событий. Дженсен недовольно зашипел, когда Джаред попытался освободиться от его собственнического захвата. 

_\- Джаред, ты что, забыл дома утюг выключить? Куда собрался, думаешь, не догоню? – Дженсен даже закашлялся от смеха, но пальцы на талии Падалеки не расцепил (придется тебе завтра спать на животе)._

_\- Иди, к черту, смешно ему! Я не знаю, что дальше делать! Или мы будем ждать третьего свидания до …_

_\- До чего? Джаред, ты уверен, что ты хочешь этого именно сегодня?_

\- вкрадчивым тоном Дженсен попытался отвлечь Падалеки от поглаживаний по копчику.

Ощущения были очень приятными, все было идеально, если бы не проклятый апельсиновый запах.

_\- Мне кажется, уже поздно тестировать мою скромность, мистер Эклз!-_

Джаред перекатился на спину и тут же взвыл от неожиданности – руки Дженсена молниеносно переместились в район ключиц, предварительно проехавшись ногтями по ареолам (после пресловутой депиляции чувствительность там повысилась на порядок).

_\- Ладно-ладно, мне все понятно, мистер Недовольный Контролер, но одно условие…_

_\- Я никому не расскажу, что Вы боитесь щекотки, мистер Эклз…-_

  
продолжение фразы утонуло в фырканье и натужном скрипе несчастного «ложа любви», ведь очень трудно сохранять ясность мысли и связность изложения, когда язык мистера Секси случайно (попутно прикусив шею и подбородок) обнаруживает новую эрогенную зону у вас за ухом.  


__  
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться? –

Дженсен провел указательным пальцем по краю верхней губы Джареда, слегка припухшей от поцелуйного марафона, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Джаред покраснел и сказал первое, что ему пришло в голову:

_\- Ну, у меня должна быть веская причина, чтобы не участвовать в завтрашнем аукционе Холостяков. Понимаешь, необходим тест-драйв… Ну, конечно, если ты уже устал или передумал, то…_

_\- Джаред, да ты полон сюрпризов! Будет тебе сейчас и тест-драйв и формула-1, если мы сначала доберемся в душ!-_

Хлопнув пунцового, насколько это можно увидеть сквозь загар, Падалеки как породистого рысака только не по шелковистому крупу, а по шоколадному бедру, Дженсен дотронулся до изголовья- стенки разъехались, включилась подсветка, обнаруживая душевую кабинку в сине-белом обрамлении из кафеля.

Десять минут спустя.

_\- Наконец не пахнет эти апельсином! Не смотри так на меня - не я это все богатство покупал, у меня есть…- Поток слов был вероломно прерван французским поцелуем «от Падалеки», а сам мистер Эклз прижат к стене кабинки 2 метрами жара и зноя._

_\- Ну так, мне спросить третий раз, или волшебная палочка сегодня не работает?-_

Джаред едва успел перевести дыхание, разорвав поцелуй, как ему показали на практике, что такое «ножницы» и, как превратить ноги в желе, а голову в банку с бабочками!

Джаред не помнил, как он очутился снова в комнате, но уже не на кровати (простыни пропахли апельсином и вообще их проще будет выбросить, чем выстирать), а упираясь лбом и носом в белый мех на полу, выгибаясь, как китайский гимнаст, навстречу жадным прикосновениям и шалея от хриплого шепота, перемежающегося осторожными покусываниями и поглаживаниями по спине и шее. 

_\- Ты готов прокатиться на луну?_

__

Джаред был готов на все, но слова исчезли – их будто слизал горячий и развратный язык Дженсена, который в перерывах успевал еще поддавать словесного жару, хотя и казалось, что это совершенно невозможно:

_\- Ты такой гладкий, горячий и только мой, полностью в моем распоряжении! Джаред, ты что вооружен или просто рад меня видеть? –_

и дар речи вновь покинул Джареда Падалеки, как сказали бы хитрые китайцы - «нефритовый воин попал в западню и был очень этому рад – ведь там его ждала жаркая встреча».

Еще один временной цикл спустя.

_\- Ты ненасытная скотина, Джаред! Издеваешься над инвалидом! Я связался с сексуальным маньяком, а был такой скромный мальчик, если не смотреть газеты и … Ой, мне щекотно!_

_\- Тебе не нравится мой фирменный массаж, тогда мне наверно пора - Падалеки оторвался от спины Эклза и сделал вид, что ищет что-то на полу._

_\- И не надейся уйти, ты у меня в сексуальном рабстве до понедельника!_


End file.
